board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Spring 2009 Contest
Spring 2009 Contest was the second Best. Game. Ever. tournament held on GameFAQs. SBAllen announced the nomination period for this contest just a mere two weeks from the conclusion of the last contest. However, it was clear that the bracket would not be revealed until mid-January 2009 as SB himself said that he did not have set plan yet on the contest (like the format, number of contenders, etc) when he announced the contest on the first of December 08, not to mention the upcoming holiday period for GameFAQs as a whole, possibly making this the longest nomination period in GameFAQs history. Meanwhile, there are two interesting ground rules posted on the nomination page: * Nominating obvious "joke" games (i.e. low rated or extremely obscure games with silly names) will invalidate all of your nominations. Unlike the Character Battle, we actually want users to decide the best game of all time, and Big Rigs just doesn't fit. * User nominations will count for 1/3 of the bracket seeding; the other 2/3 will be based on professional review scores and GameFAQs user rating and review scores. There has been many speculations on how the seedings and bracket will be assembled due to the mix of "professional review scores and GameFAQs user rating and review scores" for bracket seeding instead of only users' nominations. Ngamer has done an extensive research on this issue on the first week of the nomination period. As it has been 5 years since the last Best. Game. Ever. contest, most Board 8 population were anticipating this contest with great passion. Petition starting from making sure the contest was 1 vs 1 to increasing series limit from 4 to 5 or 6 were brought up across the board to make sure SBAllen construct the bracket to be as fair and interesting as possible. Allen also gave Board 8 the chance to edit the bracket itself via a swarm of add/remove topics. When the dust finally settled, these were the replacements: Fallout -> DCK2 Super Smash Bros. -> Soul Calibur Golden Sun -> Fire Emblem TWEWY -> Street Fighter IV Panzer Dragoon Saga -> Deus Ex Super Street Fighter II Turbo -> Mortal Kombat II 2009 Spring Contest Detailed Stat Listings * Board 8's Spring 2009 Nominations * Spring 2009 1v1 Bracket * Spring 2009 Total Nominations * Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest) Contest Bracket 1972-1988 Super Mario Bros. The Legend of Zelda Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario World Super Mario World Super Mario Bros. 3 Final Fantasy VII LoZ: A Link to the Past Final Fantasy VII LoZ: A Link to the Past LoZ: Ocarina of Time Final Fantasy X LoZ: Ocarina of Time Final Fantasy VII Donkey Kong Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Space Invaders Tetris Tetris Donkey Kong Mega Man 2 Pac-Man Tetris Mega Man 2 Super Mario Bros. The Legend of Zelda Mega Man 2 Pac-Man Pong The Oregon Trail Duck Hunt Galaga Ninja Gaiden Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. Ninja Gaiden The Legend of Zelda Metroid Dragon Warrior III Contra Metroid The Legend of Zelda 1989-1991 Castlevania III Civilization Sonic the Hedgehog Street Fighter II Sonic the Hedgehog Street Fighter II Super Mario Bros. 3 The Secret of Monkey Island Super Mario Bros. 3 Sonic the Hedgehog Super Mario World Final Fantasy IV SimCity Super Mario Bros. 3 Tecmo Super Bowl The Secret of Monkey Island Battletoads Final Fantasy Prince of Persia Super Mario World Super Mario World Final Fantasy Final Fantasy IV Mega Man 3 Crystalis Final Fantasy IV Mega Man 3 River City Ransom 1992-1994 LoZ: A Link to the Past Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Super Mario 64 Gunstar Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Super Mario Kart Super Metroid Super Metroid Super Mario Kart LoZ: A Link to the Past Donkey Kong Country LoZ: A Link to the Past Super Metroid Final Fantasy VI LoZ: Link's Awakening Donkey Kong Country Doom Streets of Rage 2 LoZ: A Link to the Past Final Fantasy VI Mega Man X Phantasy Star IV LoZ: Link's Awakening Final Fantasy VI LoZ: Link's Awakening Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat II Secret of Mana Shining Force II Sonic the Hedgehog 2 1995-1997 Donkey Kong Country 2 Goldeneye 007 Resident Evil 2 Super Mario RPG Goldeneye 007 Super Mario RPG Final Fantasy VII Mario Kart 64 Final Fantasy VII Goldeneye 007 Super Mario 64 Chrono Trigger Final Fantasy VII Mario Kart 64 Star Fox 64 Suikoden Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Kirby Super Star Resident Evil Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Chrono Trigger Yoshi's Island Chrono Trigger Earthbound Lufia II Yoshi's Island 1998-2000 LoZ: Ocarina of Time Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow Super Smash Bros. Melee Final Fantasy X LoZ: Ocarina of Time Final Fantasy X Metal Gear Solid 4 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Banjo-Kazooie Perfect Dark Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow LoZ: Majora's Mask Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow LoZ: Majora's Mask Metal Gear Solid Pokemon Gold/Silver Metal Gear Solid Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow LoZ: Ocarina of Time Final Fantasy VIII Deus Ex Final Fantasy Tactics Metal Gear Solid Pokemon Gold/Silver Final Fantasy VIII Soul Calibur Starcraft Xenogears Final Fantasy VIII Starcraft LoZ: Ocarina of Time Final Fantasy IX Chrono Cross Final Fantasy IX Half-Life LoZ: Ocarina of Time 2001-2003 Final Fantasy X Metal Gear Solid 2 Silent Hill 2 The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Final Fantasy X Metal Gear Solid 2 Kingdom Hearts Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Final Fantasy X Kingdom Hearts Super Smash Bros. Melee Diablo II Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kingdom Hearts Metroid Prime Paper Mario Diablo II Grand Theft Auto III Halo: Combat Evolved Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Diablo II Halo Super Smash Bros.: Melee LoZ: The Wind Waker Disgaea Fire Emblem Super Smash Bros. Melee LoZ: The Wind Waker 2004-2006 LoZ: Twilight Princess Resident Evil 4 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Metal Gear Solid 4 God of War Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tales of Symphonia The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Tales of Symphonia Metal Gear Solid 3 World of Warcraft Metal Gear Solid 3 The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion LoZ: Twilight Princess Resident Evil 4 Halo 2 Metal Gear Solid 3 Okami World of Warcraft Gears of War Kingdom Hearts II Resident Evil 4 Shadow of the Colossus Resident Evil 4 Kingdom Hearts II LoZ: Twilight Princess Half-Life 2 Final Fantasy XII Half-Life 2 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney LoZ: Twilight Princess 2007-2009 Grand Theft Auto IV Persona 4 Street Fighter IV Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl Grand Theft Auto IV Call of Duty 4 Super Mario Galaxy Super Smash Bros. Brawl Call of Duty 4 Metal Gear Solid 4 Fallout 3 Call of Duty 4 Pokemon Diamond/Pearl Super Mario Galaxy Team Fortress 2 Bioshock LittleBigPlanet Metal Gear Solid 4 Portal Metal Gear Solid 4 Portal Fallout 3 Halo 3 Fallout 3 Halo 3 Left 4 Dead Mass Effect Category: GameFAQs Contests